1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals with auxiliary lips and in particular to a unitized bore-sealing lip seal with an outside face-sealing auxiliary lip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing devices with auxiliary lips are well known, however, the auxiliary lips of the prior art are not capable of excluding high concentrations of dirt or sludge, because often their design results in the formation of a pocket in which contaminants can collect, between the auxiliary lip and the relatively rotating member in contact therewith.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a seal with an auxiliary lip that is not subject to the above disadvantages of the prior art. It is another object of this invention to provide a unitized dual lip seal with an umbrella-like auxiliary lip that seals on the outside face of the integral wear sleeve and not only prevents formation of a pocket of contaminant but, due to its shape, encourages water drainage to wash sludge away from the auxiliary lip.